


Art: The Cock - Tale

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Draco tries to be a journalist, Fanart, M/M, Old art, Public Nudity, awful, hd_tropes 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Draco has problems finding a job. Blaise offers a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Cock - Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Recipient: Zeitgeistic

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/97037/97037_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/97482/97482_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/97990/97990_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/97699/97699_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/98301/98301_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/98347/98347_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/99688/99688_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/100048/100048_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/99307/99307_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/99558/99558_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/100160/100160_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/100389/100389_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/100847/100847_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/101103/101103_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/101221/101221_original.jpg)


End file.
